1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for the transmission and emission of high energy photons for the purpose of dissociation of target molecules, such as hydrocarbon-based fuels. In particular, it relates to a device which may be positioned in an internal combustion engine""s fuel line and/or air intakes immediately prior to the target molecule""s introduction into the carburetor or fuel injection system; and an associated process which results in far more complete combustion, which in turn results in more engine output per unit measure of fuel and decreased quantities of airborne toxic emissions.
2. Description of Invention Background
Combustion engines are well known devices. The combustion process which takes place in these engines contains many inefficiencies. Not only do combustion engines fail to allow complete combustion of the fuel, they also produce many end products which are harmful, if not toxic, to the environment.
Although many improvements to the combustion systems utilized over the past ten years have increased the efficiency of, and decreased toxic emissions from, combustion sources, there is room for further improvement. The main improvements to internal combustion engines have to do with the fuel-air mixture and turbulence caused in the passage of the mixture from the venturi to the combustion chamber. Another improvement has resulted from new injection systems and fuel-air dispersion patterns in the combustion chamber. Yet another improvement is the use of multistage ignition and lean mixes of fuel to air ratios. Each of these improvements has helped reduce emissions and, in some cases, also increased engine output. Unfortunately, each of these improvements has only marginally improved the emission situation; they have had no significant impact on reducing hazardous outputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,606 issued to Tom Wallis, Jr. (the xe2x80x9cWallis patentxe2x80x9d) discloses a device which affects the oxygen in ambient air being introduced into an internal combustion engine. This device, however, is not effective when utilized with relatively new engines. The Wallis device was found to produce, on average, 6% fuel savings and 40%-60% reductions of toxic airborne emissions, when utilized with pre-1986 model year engines. Later model engines, post-1986 model years, produced no significant fuel economy savings. When utilized on large engines (+200 bhp), the fairly fragile units sometimes fail when subjected to engine backfire, which destroys the unit. This problem, coupled with the relatively high price of the device, resulted in a need to develop alternative technologies.
Modern engines process air differently today than they did fifteen years ago, about the time that the Wallis device was developed. Today, air must undergo dramatic changes in both temperature and pressure. These changes result from the turbochargers and intercoolers commercially in use in today""s combustion systems. The products formed in this process to affect air are highly unstable. Under adverse conditions, such as severe temperature and pressure changes, much of the affected air reverts to its original ambient form, therefore providing only minimal effect upon the combustion reaction. Thus, the Wallis device is ineffective in modern engines due to the nature of the reactants (ambient air). Air, being mostly nitrogen, hydrogen and oxygen when ionized, breaks down into atoms of each molecule. These atoms and/or ions will recombine into their molecular forms, O2, H2 and N2, or form various other molecular compounds, such as water, ammonia and other non-combustion assisting molecules, if placed under the stress of increased pressure and temperature.
The main reasons that Wallis-based products prove to be less effective are threefold: (1) the relatively low density of air, when compared to liquids; (2) the relative speed of the air moving through the Wallis device, and (3) the amount of air being modified by the Wallis device is a very small percentage also due to the amount of air passing within the effective distance of the radiating device. The ultraviolet light source disclosed in the Wallis patent has been found to have an effective transmission distance of less than one centimeter. Any air which passes through Wallis device without traveling closer than one centimeter will remain unaffected; meaning none of the oxygen contained within that volume of air could or would be changed to an activated form of oxygen. The first reason for ineffectiveness is due to the number of molecules which could be affected per unit measure. When this is coupled with the problem of the velocity of the air, the number of affected molecules per cubic centimeter per second is smaller (by a factor of no less than 104) than it would be if the same molecules were in liquid form and traveling through the device at one atmosphere of pressure. The latter is the most constraining of the problems posed for the Wallis device""s effectiveness.
The Wallis device works on non-combustible molecules, eliminating the concern and risk of an explosion due to any heat generated during the Wallis process. However, it does not address or teach how to create a more efficient process without inducing an explosion or fire.
Another technology known in the industry as Combustion Efficiency Management Catalyst (xe2x80x9cCEM-Catxe2x80x9d) is a passive catalyst which fits on the fuel line prior to the fuel""s introduction into the fuel injectors or carburetor. The CEM-Cat is said to improve fuel economy by 10-12% and decrease emissions [carbon monoxide (CO), oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and total hydrocarbons (THC""s)] by 20-40% for each category. The weaknesses of the CEM-Cat, however, are associated with the types of fuels which may be affected, the finite lifespan of the catalyst, the variances of effectiveness among different fuels in various applications and the susceptibility to bacterial contamination. It works only upon liquid fuels, and the effects vary widely with the fuel and the engine applications and configurations. The lifespan of the CEM-Cat is finite, once exposed to the fuel. An additional drawback is that the CEM-Cat in diesel applications may not be removed from the fuel, without developing bacteria, which causes the catalyst to no longer function as a catalyst.
CEM-Cat has a limited ability to modify fuel in such a way as to improve the combustibility of the fuel without any active parts or components. Although the CEM-Cat""s effect is endothermic, the resulting reaction does not produce sufficient quantities of beneficial products to consistently affect engine and emission performance. Due to the nature of the catalyst, this product would require significantly greater mass and weight to achieve a consistent result. The necessary mass and weight would be prohibitive to current engine applications.
One solution to the incomplete combustion problems experienced in combustion systems is to induce an endothermic reaction by adding energy to the reactants, without inducing an exothermic reaction. However, problems with this process include: how to add energy to the volatile reactants without causing a fire or explosion, where to place the unit to maximize the effectiveness of the modified reactants and how to construct the units at an acceptable cost.
Of major concern is how to affect the volatile reactants without causing an exothermic chain reaction (an explosion). An exothermic reaction could result from adding energy to the fuel (rising fuel temperatures) or from the heat due to the method of operation of possible electromagnetic generators. Any increase in temperature within the fuel results in increased energy; however, increased fuel temperatures often decrease the combustibility of the fuel. Diesel, for example, will actually combust with less efficiency if the fuel is heated above a specific temperature. This is another reason that intercoolers are utilized with turbochargers; the intercoolers actually reduce the heat generated due to the increased pressure in the air. If the air remained heated, this, in turn, would cause an increase in the fuel/air mixture in the carburetor venturi, decreasing the efficiency.
There is a need for a device and method for providing a more efficient combustion of hydrocarbon-based fuels and related reactants. There is a further need for a process which produces the complete eradication of organic lifeforms present in the fuels, oxidants or diluents.
There is yet another need for a device which produces a more complete combustion process.
The device and process of the present invention solve the shortcomings of both internal and non-internal combustion engines. The present invention, which provides electron stimulation via photon emitting radiation, was developed as a result of a number of shortcomings in previous available technologies.
The device of the present invention includes a radiation generator capable of emitting energy, preferably in the form of photons, at a wavelength in the range of not less than 1xc3x971011 Hz into a target area. The device of the present invention also includes a power supply for the operation of the generator connected to the generator and a fuel transporter fluidly connected to the target area. Photons are introduced, via the use of an electromagnetic radiation generator, into a target within the target area, such as a hydrocarbon-based fuel, which provides kinetic energy to the molecules and atoms found within the fuel. By adding energy to the fuel, the molecules affected become ionized. By ionizing the fuel, the hydrocarbons and other molecules found within the fuel will begin to decompose into various hydrocarbon radicals, simple alkenes, alkanes and other simple hydrocarbon molecules. Additional products of this process are radicals of oxygen, hydrogen and hydroxides.
The device of the present invention, sometimes referred to herein as an ionization combustion energizer, creates and transmits energy sufficient to cause the desired effect and insures against sparks and excess heat. Additionally, the device provides the effective transmission distance to allow the ionization combustion energizing process of the present invention to proceed. The power supply of the present invention may be an electrical circuit to provide the necessary voltage to the electromagnetic generator under conditions requiring approximately 350 volts from a 12-volt battery. Any power supply capable of supplying the required voltage will suffice.
The present device provides more than triple the efficiency of the previous air device of the Wallis patent. The ionization combustion energizer of the present invention, through various testing, has provided 25% fuel savings and reduced emissions of CO, NOx and THC""s to below 100 ppm (parts per million) on any engine loads. Further, the device provides almost 100% cleanup of carbon deposits upon any sites which would come in contact with the affected fuel. The significance of this effect is that carbon retains heat and is a primary cause of increased engine operating temperatures which lead to motor oil breakdown and engine wear. The motor oil tested proved to be efficient after 10,000 miles without any evidence of thermal breakdown. The necessity for most engine maintenance is due to oil failure and carbon buildup.
The present device can also be produced for less than 50% of the cost of the previous Wallis based device. Thus, the present invention has the benefits of increased engine life, due to less wear; versatility of use, due to its size; increased fuel economy and decreased emissions, at a relatively inexpensive unit cost to construct.
The invention further addresses the existing combustion problems by providing a device and process which allows any combustion reaction using hydrocarbon-based fuels to proceed and react at a faster rate than untreated hydrocarbon-based fuels. This same method and apparatus will also be utilized to modify aqueous and nonaqueous solutions, including water and air, which may be utilized as an oxidant or fuel in the combustion process.
By providing a means to combust the hydrocarbons efficiently, more of the carbon monoxide formed throughout the combustion process will be oxidized during combustion, as well. Hydrocarbons inhibit the combustion (oxidation) of CO. This means that if there are sufficient oxidizing agents to react with the CO, it will not react with the CO until all of the immediate hydrocarbons have been removed (combusted) from the area of reaction. Therefore, some CO will be emitted if any hydrocarbons are not combusted. By providing a more efficient means of combusting the hydrocarbons, we allow the remaining oxygen and other oxidizing radicals to react with the carbon monoxide to form carbon dioxide. Further, in another possible embodiment, if water were introduced to the fuel-air mix, modified or unmodified by ionization combustion energizer, the combustion of carbon monoxide would be more efficient, since water is a catalyst in the combustion of CO. The simpler hydrocarbons which are introduced into the combustion chamber are also much easier to combust, which means it takes less energy and time to complete the combustion reaction. This also provides for a more complete combustion.
One other effect of the ionization combustion energizer""s improved combustion is that more energy is available per unit measure of fuel; more horsepower, or more work per unit. In automobiles this would translate to more mileage per gallon, and/or more horsepower.
The improved fuel-air mixture is also combusting at a lower temperature, which allows the engine to operate at a lower temperature. By lowering the operating temperature of the engine, we also decrease the likelihood of NOx production. Oxides of nitrogen (NOx) are formed due to high engine temperatures. Nitrogen is neither a fuel nor oxidizing factor in hydrocarbon combustion. It is just a passive observer, referred to as a diluent. Other diluents include excess oxygen, and other non-reactive components of air such as argon. However, at excess operating temperatures, nitrogen will react with any excess oxygen present in the combustion chamber to form oxides of nitrogen. This invention provides two mechanisms to minimize this occurrence. First, by providing combustible components (fuel) at lower ignition temperatures, we decrease the chance of Nox production resulting from the direct heat of combustion. Second, by virtue of the decarbonization process, explained below, engine operating temperatures are reduced.
A de-carbonization process is effected by the improved reactants. The improved reactants contain many ions and radicals which are extremely potent oxidizing factors. These oxidizing agents travel and are part of the improved fuel. However as they travel, they react with any reactive substances they may contact. The significant product available to these oxidizing agents is carbon. Carbon is built up throughout the fuel-engine system. The most significant buildup of carbon is in the combustion chamber and all adjacent surfaces. Carbon buildup is significant not only due to its presence during combustion, thus adding carbon to react with the available oxygen, creating more CO without contributing any energy to the combustion process, but also in its characteristic of retaining heat. This heat retention factor is the significant event when determining the cause of high engine temperatures. By eliminating the carbon, we not only cut down the amount of CO but also reduce the likelihood of NOx production. Additionally, the removal of carbon deposits also allows the engine oil to remain cool and clean of carbon particulates, which dramatically prolongs the life of the engine oil.
Once the ionization combustion energizer process has eliminated the buildup of carbon and other impurities in the system, more of the oxidizing molecules and ions (radicals) are available for combustion. This also contributes to the efficiency of the engine utilizing affected reactants. The present invention provides a major improvement to the combustion process as it relates to engine efficiency and reduction in toxic airborne emissions as well as prolonging engine life.
Although the present invention is discussed herein with respect to internal combustion engines and hydrocarbon-based fuels and reactants, the device and process of the present invention are equally applicable to non-internal combustion engines and other aqueous and nonaqueous liquids and gases.